


Above and Beyond

by Victoria_Sapphire



Series: The Chronicles of Perseia Jackson [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Demigods, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson is a God, Sex for Offspring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Sapphire/pseuds/Victoria_Sapphire
Summary: What if Percy was a girl? What if he was a goddess, too? She's going to produce a lot of offspring, I can tell you that.





	Above and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> It's different from what I normally write, because I was bored, and this came into my head. Enjoy!

I laughed and smiled at Annabeth, my ex-girlfriend. We broke up, because Athena didn't approve of her lesbian relationship and the fact I was a daughter of Poseidon, her worst enemy. Sweat poured down my brow. I was panting heavily. I high-fived Annabeth, and she smiled back at me.

She pulled back my hood and looked me straight in the face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I was silent. "Yeah. Why?" I responded.

She shifted around. "Because you've been acting weird," she finally said after a moment or two of unbearable silence.

I laughed as I waved the question aside. "What makes you think I'm acting weird?" I questioned, looking deep into her stormy-grey eyes with my sea green ones.

"I don't know. It's just that you've been putting off this weird aura. It's like you're a goddess or something," she said.

I laughed again and said, "Annabeth, you're imagining things. I'm not a goddess. You dated me for a few months. Remember?"

Annabeth pursed her lips into a fine line as she glared at me. We were just about eye-to-eye, making it more hilarious as she tried to look intimidating. I patted her on the head and informed her of her kitten-like glare and how it didn’t scare me anymore. She sighed again and turned around, prepared to head out of the forest.

“Hey, wait! I didn’t mean it like that!” I called after her, but she had walked out of the forest.  
******************  
I groaned as I threw my backpack on my bed. I saw the shimmering of an Iris Message floating in the air above a fountain Poseidon, my father, had put in the cabin. I walked over to it and plopped on the ground, smiling at my dad.

“Hey, Dad!” I exclaimed, smiling and waving at him.

“Hi, Percy. I just want to tell you to meet me at the Olympus Cafe today. I’ve got something I should tell you,” he replied.

I nodded and responded, “I’ll be there. Is there anything in particular you’re going to tell me?”

Poseidon shook his head. “No. Nothing I should tell you over Iris Message. Anyway, I’ll meet you there. When should it be, by the way?”

“It’s about nine in the morning here. I don’t know about Olympus. Probably in the same time zone as Camp Half-Blood. We should meet at three o’clock, okay? That’s when I’m the most free,” I said.

He nodded, sending me mixed messages. “That’ll work. I’ve got nothing to do today. I’ll see about your mother.” 

I wrinkled my eyebrows, confused. “What does Sally have to do with this?”

“Nothing. Sally has nothing to do with this,” Poseidon responded.

“You just said-” I began.

“Don’t worry about it! Alright? Alright. I’ll see you at the Olympus Cafe at three o’clock. Capiche?”

“Capisco,” I said.

I waved the Iris Message out of the air. I turned around, gathering my clothes I was going to wear. After all, a black crop-top hoodie and short shorts wasn’t going to do. I dug through my dresser, determined to find something to wear for the meet-up at the Olympus Cafe later that afternoon.  
**************************  
I opened the front doors to the Empire State Building after taking a deep breath. Or two. Or five. I didn’t know what Poseidon wanted to talk over with me so badly that he couldn’t say it over Iris Message for reasons I wasn’t quite sure of at the time. I cleared my throat and walked up to the front desk.

“Six hundredth floor, please,” I said.

“No such thing,” the deskman responded blandly.

“Listen here, mister. I have a meet-up today, and I’m not going to let someone like you ruin it, okay?” I growled menacingly.

The deskman looked up at me and saw who I was. He handed me the key to the elevator and pointed to it, almost as if to say “Get out now, or I’ll call Batman”. I smiled at him as I snatched the key from his hands.

“Thank you,” I replied.

The deskman didn’t say anything in response.

I walked to the elevator and pressed the “up” button. The doors swung open, and I stepped inside. I jammed the key in the slot. I watched as the button for the six hundredth floor appear out of nowhere. I smiled as I pressed it. I held onto the railing for balance as the elevator shot up. I looked around, unconcerned with the speed the elevator was going at.

The elevator dinged when I reached Olympus. They opened, and I stepped out. I looked at the white, puffy clouds clustering the bright blue sky. Zeus must be having a good day, I thought pleasantly. I smiled as I opened the doors to Olympus. I looked around at the beautifully designed streets. I stumbled upon the pleasantries, and there I found the Olympus Cafe.

I opened the door. I smiled as I heard the familiar sound of a bell jingling. I heard a song performed by the one and only Phoebus Apollo playing over the built-in radio system. I looked around, spotting Poseidon and Aphrodite sitting in a booth by the window that overlooked the sea. I waved at them after Aphrodite nudged Poseidon on the shoulder.

I slid into the seat across from the two Olympians. Aphrodite folded her hands over the table. Poseidon cleared his throat.

“So,” he began. “I’ve been thinking. Your eighteenth birthday is in two weeks, right?”

I nodded and replied, “Yes. What about it?” 

Aphrodite sighed. “We’ve been discussing this in private, and we’ve decided that this is the only way to tell you…” she said.

I looked between the both of them, sweat beading across my brow. A waitress walked up to our table. 

“May I take your orders, please?” she asked kindly.

“Coffee,” Poseidon and Aphrodite agreed.

The waitress looked at me and asked the question again. My throat went dry. I found myself twiddling my thumbs underneath the table.

“Lemonade, please,” I muttered.

The waitress nodded and wrote down my order. “We’ll be right with you.”

Poseidon turned to me, and he opened his mouth.

“You’re a goddess, Percy. And Aphrodite is your real mother.”


End file.
